1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to winding devices for winding binding straps. Such devices are typically hand operated to winch up lengths of binding straps used to secure loads during transportation on vehicles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type include a variety of strap winding configurations with integrated strap ratchet adjustments, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,102,371, 7,100,902, 7,216,849, 7,296,326, U.S. Publication 2004/0094650 and international application WO9318937.
Independent strap winches can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,611,520, 5,975,454, 6,068,210 and D452,953.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,371 a strap tensioning and collection device is described having a ratchet arm assembly and a strap storage section associated therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,902 is directed to a hand pull device for winding a binding strap in which a ratchet arm pulls and foreshortens the strap and the excess strap is collected on an attached winding wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,216,849 claims a winch with a storage reel extending therefrom in which the strap material can be wound.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,296,326 illustrates a cargo tightening and strap collector having a ratchet strap engagement arm with a strap collection shaft with oppositely disposed actuation knobs.
U.S. Publication 2004/0094650 shows a strap fastener system for fastening a belt and integrated strap winding device.
A strap collector is disclosed in international patent WO9318937 with a cargo tightener and a magazine for collection and protection of a long tensioning strap.
Further shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,520 a strap collector is illustrated having a cargo tightening arm and a magazine to collect and store the cargo strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,454 discloses an independent strap winder having a hand grip with a strap engagement hub. A handle allows the winding of cargo straps thereabout.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,210 is directed to a spooling device having a support portion with a strap engagement spool rotatably positioned therefrom and interconnected crank handle.
Finally, in design patent D452,953 a tie down strap rewinder is shown having a frame defining a hand grip, a spool and a hand crank extending therefrom.